Folive: orphaned
by XXMr.MisterXX
Summary: Olive is almost raped but is saved by Fletcher. This fanfic follows the two and others through love and tough times there is some Ooc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this Is And umm this is my first fanfic. It's a folive story that I co-wrote with candybluefloss you should go and check out here fanfics there pretty good, So I hope you like it. PLZ fave And review it sooo I guess I will just start.**

Fletchers POV

The rain thundered down on my umbrella as I walked on the sidewalk. School sucks, I had a giant test to study for and my mom packed me the most crappiest lunch in the history of crap.

I mean seriously kale? And what she told me was a banana and apple shake but I'm Guessing was just more kale.

The only good thing in my whole lunch was a little baggie of fruit snacks.

As I was walking I thought That I would Give my mother a piece of my mind, But was interrupted by an ear piercing scream.

Instantly I jumped Into action and started to dash towards the devilish wail.

"Leave me alone!" I heard as I got closer. I almost turned the corner leading into an alleyway,but quickly moved back as I saw that the victim was not alone. A man maybe in his thirties was pushing her onto a wall. "Shhh my Little birdie,if you dont struggle It wont hurt". Oh my god! He was going to rape her! My mind went numb. I didn't know what to do, I looked around for some sort of 'weapon'. All I could find was a bin lid. I had to act quickly, this poor innocent girl was in trouble. I sprung from my hiding place before anything else could happen.

"Hey! Back off! Leave her alone!" I shouted with the bin lid by my side. The man's head shot towards me, he glared.

He looked pretty threatening up close, and I noticed the girl was blonde and was dressed in floral patterns, she was cowering and covering her face as the man had his hand half way up under her pale yellow shirt."Beat it kid. This isn't your business." He remained with his hand on her.

"No. Get off of her you monster." I said, starting to get angry.

"Oh, are you going to make me?" He tested me.

"I'll call the cops." I tried to threaten him. I heard the girl whimper I'm terrorfied.

"With what? The bin lid your holding." He sniggered.

"No. This." I pulled out my Z-phone and his eyes widened.

While the man was focused on my Z-phone, I decided to attack.

Swinging my lid like a shield I wildly attacked the stranger.

I"Run"! I yelled at the trembling girl and She dashed out of there at nascar speeds. As soon as I knew she was safe, I turned back to the alleyway. Sadly that was too late,I was knocked back by the force of the man's shove and pushed onto the pavement. The creep ran down the street and into a subway station. I would have gotten up if my back didn't hurt so much but the rain didn't bother me so I just laid there.

Olives Pov

I think under normal circumstances that if a person tried to do... Things with me without my permission,I would have probably ran away screaming my head off. But while I was using the bathroom in my pants 40 times over,I realized that I had seen the Insane child somewhere and was determined to find out who he

was. So instead of listening to my Instinct of run away and never look back. I simply ran across the street and hid behind a bench just in case. Mere seconds after I crouched behind the bench,The man came running out of the alley and went into the subway.I waited for about 5 minutes for the boy to come out,then gathered the courage to venture across the street and towards the alley. "Hey" I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw a wet kid .

"Thank you"I sincerely said."Eh don't mention it. It's what any decent person would do." The boy said as he shrugged.

"Do I know you? I recognise you." I ask while watching water drip from his nose.

"You seem familiar too. I think you go to my school? Z-Tech prodigy?" He smiles.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I'm Olive." I smiled sweetly.

"Fletcher." He nods and grins. "So what prodigy are you? I'm art."

"I have eidetic memory. So a memory prodigy I guess." I shrug.

"Cool." He smiled at me, for some reason it made me blush.

"So, did you know that man who well tried to..." He began.

"No." I said blunty. "I've never seen him before."

"Right. Well should I call the police? They'll take you home." He steps closer to me. I take a step back out of instinct.

"No no. It's fine. I don't really want to go home anyway." I look at the ground.

"Well you have to stay somewhere, out of the rain." He looks up to the sky.

"It's fine honestly." I smile.

"Come home with me. It's safer there than it is out here. He could come back at any moment. My parents will look after you, honest." Fletcher put his hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye. My knees felt wobbly.

"Ok." I managed to walk to Fletcher's house was...silent. It was about a 10 minute walk. After we turned onto a street Fletcher finally spoke "Were almost there"

"Which house is yours"? "that one" he said,and then pointed to a 2 story yellow house with a front porch. "Its nice" was all I managed to get out.

"where are my keys"? he said as he began to search his pockets. He finally found them and unlocked the door.


	2. Im sorry

**Hello im finally adding to this...Not umm how do I explain this ? I just don't really want to do this story any more Umm I think that ive lost my inspiration for I have decided to write a new story and you will see what it is if your really want me to keep going than just comment**


End file.
